John Hasler
John Hasler (born in Barking, London, England, UK on 24 April 1974) is an English actor and voice-over artist who joined the cast of Thomas & Friends in 2015. He took over the roles of Thomas and Rheneas from Ben Small. Hasler is best known for his appearance as T-Shirt in the children's TV series T-Bag. Other credits include "Gnomeo and Juliet" (animated by Arc Productions), "Toot the Tiny Tugboat", "Go Jetters", "The Legends of Treasure Island", and two of HiT Entertainment's other shows; "Mike the Knight" and "Fireman Sam". Voices UK * Thomas (The Adventure Begins onwards) UK/US * Rheneas (twentieth season onwards) Songs * Never Overlook A Little Engine (performed) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) * Will You Won't You (performed) * Streamlining (performed) * You Can Only Be You (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) * Who's Thomas? (performed) * The Hottest Place in Town (performed) * I Want To Go Home (performed solo) * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) Filmography Trivia * He played T Shirt in "T-Bag" which was written by Lee Pressman, being the only cast member to remain in the show throughout its nine-year run. Kerry Shale also featured in a few episodes of this show. * He works alongside Steven Kynman on "Fireman Sam". He first came into the show to take over the role of James Jones, who Kynman voiced beforehand but was changed as it sounded too similar to Norman Price, another character Kynman voiced. ** Albert Cohen, Marion Edwards, Ian McCue, Christopher Keenan, Erica Welch, Andrew Defty, Karen Davies, Thomas Holborow, Christopher Skala, Michelle Rodda, Jan Page, Lee Pressman, Helen Farrall, Ross Hastings, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, Miranda Larson, Karen Davidsen, Karen Barnes, Lenora Hume, Sam Barlow, Andrew Brenner, Dave Ingham, Simon Nicholson, Jocelyn Stevenson, Sharon Quick, Pete Atkin, Fiona Hardwick, Lorna Withrington, Finn Poncin, Lizzie Ennever, Prokhor Chekhovskoy, Oliver Böttcher, Oliver Davis, Łukasz Talik, Samuel Harjanne, Nir Ron, Stan Limburg, Mia Kadosh, Petri Hanttu, Simona Pahl, Gadi Levy, Robert Hartshorne, Arlyn Bantog, Tim Bain, Benjamin Morik, Achim Schülke and Ole Jacobsen have also worked on "Fireman Sam". * Both he and Keith Wickham voiced characters in "Toot the Tiny Tugboat". * He appeared in the 1980s films "Breakout" and "Brazil" alongside TUGS voice actor Simon Nash. * He, along with David Holt and Rob Rackstraw, voiced characters in "The Legends of Treasure Island". * He, Chiara Gioncardi, Jukka Voutilainen, Alan Kennedy, Rob Silvestri, Dave Peacock, Albert Cohen, Elina Iskoz, David Stoten, Dino Athanassiou, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan, Edson Matus, Jarosław Boberek and Ryan Quaglia have all worked on "Gnomeo and Juliet". * He, along with Nigel Pilkington, voiced characters in "Teenage Fairytale Dropouts". * John and his family attended the Blue Carpet premiere events including Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure on 12th July 2015 and The Great Race on 22nd May 2016. Gallery File:JohnHaslerandLeePressman.jpg|John Hasler with Lee Pressman File:JohnHaslerBehindTheScenes.jpeg|John Hasler in the behind the scenes of The Great Race File:BehindtheScenesJourneyBeyondSodor9.png|John Hasler in the behind the scenes of Journey Beyond Sodor External Links * Official Website * John's Twitter account Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:English Voice Cast Category:Production crew Category:Singers Category:Narrators Category:Musicians